


Bath

by subito



Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subito/pseuds/subito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the rare pair prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

They both look awkward in casual clothes but Jacob looks awkward in any clothes modern whether they are casual or fancy.

That is why Michael decided to have him wear no clothes at all.

Because Jacob looks less like he's from another century when naked.  
Because Jacob is surprisingly non-awkward when naked  
And because Jacob looks absolutely gorgeous to Michael when naked.

It's a late autumn afternoon, the day hides behind darkness and Jacob and Michael sink into the hot bathtub with a sigh.

They are out in the countryside, in a big and empty house.

Because here they can enjoy each other's solitude.  
Because here is the only place they can relax together.  
And because here time doesn't matter.

Michael sinks back against Jacob's chest and closes his eyes, inhaling the scent of good old-fashioned soap. Jacob smoothes Michael's wet hair and smiles.

"We should do this more often." He says quietly. Michael nods and hums in agreement


End file.
